There are many appliances, for example television sets, evaporative coolers, chairs, desks, stands and others which require to be supported by a support trolley, but the existing support trolleys or other systems which are available are of high cost and are not always aesthetically pleasing.
Another problem which is encountered is that previously use has been made of metal members which are fastened by metal fasteners, and this adds considerably to the cost, and establishes stress concentration points, and an object of this invention is to provide a support trolley which is aesthetically pleasing, which can be made entirely of plastics materials, and which can be assembled with the use of few if any fasteners.